


Through the Valley

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all. My mind and my gun they comfort me, because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come. (End!verse vidlet.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Through the Valley" by Shawn James


End file.
